As stated in the title of the present descriptive specification, the invention that follows refers to a system for transporting and elevating coins in prize recreational machines, being of the type of prize recreational machine that functions by means of introducing coins and awarding cash prizes, in such a way that the system that is presented has the purpose of transporting and elevating the coins corresponding to payments of prizes obtained to the collector or container for withdrawal by the user, the withdrawal collector or container being positioned at an ergonomic height in order to facilitate its accessibility.
The incorporation of a system for transporting and elevating coins in recreational machines likewise permits the incorporation of a compact unit in which are combined all the necessary mechanisms for manipulating the introduced coins, permitting the storage and return of a greater diversity of coins and also permitting a greater number of coins to be stored.
In this way, although the extraction of the coins contained in the corresponding stores for payment of prizes is done at a point very low down, as the coins are transported and elevated to the collector this enables the latter to be located in the position that is desired.
Moreover, as the extraction of the coins contained in the stores for payment of prizes does not have to depend on the position of the withdrawal collector, the tubular stores for the different types of coins can have a greater height, in other words, they can have a greater capacity, which represents an important advantage.
1. Field of Application
The system for transporting and elevating coins has application in those prize recreational machines which function by means of introducing coins, award cash prizes, and can present a great diversity of games.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, prize recreational machines present an entrance mouth for coins at a suitable height in order to facilitate their introduction by the user, in such a way that the coins are in turn directed towards the validation selector by simple gravity, the mounting of the different components being conditioned both by the structure and by the actual functioning in itself of the machine.
So, on the one hand account has to be taken of the dimensions of the machine in order to facilitate its adaptability in numerous establishments, and on the other hand account has to be taken of the functioning dynamics of the machine, so that coins validated by the selector as being valid are directed by simple gravity to the final deposit coin-box or to the corresponding storage bin which in turn acts as a coin returner-counter.
In this way, in accordance with the structure of the machine, the arrangement of the different functioning components has to be combined, with special attention having to be paid to the positioning of those components on which the user acts, such as the mouth for introducing coins and banknotes and the withdrawal collector.
Also, recreational machines normally make their payments of prizes on the basis of two types of coin, for which the machine incorporates two storage bins, which in turn act as coin returners-counters, one for each type or value of coin to be returned, given that the incorporation of a greater number of bins presents problems if this is not to have an effect on the structure of the machine.
Moreover, the coins stored in the bins become totally disorganised, and their random capacity is determined by a simple overflow mechanism by which the coins are emptied into the final coin-box.
Furthermore, the coins contained in the bins are counted at the moment in which their unitary extraction is effected during payment of the prizes, which represents an inconvenience for carrying out proper control over the total number of coins introduced and payments effected.
This descriptive specification describes a system for transporting and elevating coins in prize recreational machines, being of the type of prize recreational machine that functions by means of introducing coins and awarding cash prizes, in such a way that the system for transporting and elevating coins comprises a pair of continuous elastic transporter belts guided by some cylindrical bodies, with at least one of the cylindrical bodies for guiding the pair of continuous transporter belts acting as a drive element, in such a way that a first continuous elastic transporter belt is mounted between a pair of cylindrical bodies aligned in a vertical position, while the second continuous elastic transporter belt is mounted between an upper cylindrical body and a pair of lower cylindrical bodies arranged in the upper and lower positions with respect to the pair of cylindrical mounting bodies of the first transporter belt, and vertically overlapped with respect to said pair of cylindrical mounting bodies of the first continuous transporter belt.
The second transporter belt, with respect to one of its branches, is backed onto one of the branches of the first continuous transporter belt, via whose cylindrical mounting bodies it is also guided, with some intermediate rollers collaborating in the guiding and backing of the pair of branches between which the coins are transported and elevated.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each continuous transporter belt will have at least one cylindrical mounting body for it as a drive element, in other words, movement will be transmitted to both transporter belts via the corresponding cylindrical mounting body, to which in turn the respective motor transmits rotary movement.
Moreover, the lower cylindrical mounting body of the first continuous transporter belt is arranged between the pair of lower cylindrical mounting bodies of the second transporter belt and according to an upper horizontal plane, with the lower cylindrical mounting body of the first continuous transporter belt acting as a guiding element of the second transporter belt, defining between them a small horizontal base on which the coins expelled from the deposit stores, obtained as payment of prizes, are directed, these coins being collected between the backed branches of the pair of transporter belts.
Also, the upper cylindrical mounting body of the first transporter belt is arranged according to a horizontal plane lower than the upper cylindrical mounting body of the second transporter belt, the upper cylindrical mounting body of the first continuous transporter belt acting as a guiding element of the second transporter belt, releasing the coins that are transported and elevated in a duct which empties to the collector for withdrawal of the coins by the user.
In this way, the expulsion of the coins from the different deposit stores for payment of prizes will be able to be effected at any point, so that they can be transported as far as the collector for withdrawal by the users, presenting the great advantage that the recreational machine can incorporate a compact unit comprising the coin selector, the separator for them, the deposit stores for the coins intended for payment of prizes, and the coin extractor.
Likewise, by being able to transport the coins awarded as payment for prizes that are won to the desired point, the collector for withdrawal of the coins by the users will be able to be located in the most suitable part of the machine, in other words, in the vicinity of the actual mouth for the introduction of coins.
So, the coin stores are defined by a series of tubular bodies, able to take a great diversity of coin types intended for payment of prizes, up to five, as well as having greater capacity.
Also, exact control can at all times be had over the coins introduced, the coins contained in the final coin-box, the coins contained in the different deposit stores and the coins expelled for payment of prizes; in other words, strict control is permitted, a control that can be carried out remotely.
In order to complement the description that is going to be made forthwith, and with the aim of aiding a better understanding of the characteristics of the invention, the present descriptive specification is accompanied by a set of plans, with figures representing the most characteristic details of the invention in a way that is to be regarded as illustrative rather than limiting.